You Have To Mean It
by Sehanine
Summary: Molly loved being an only child, so when Lucy was born she wasn't very happy.


A.N. Submitted for the QLFC, round 8.

Team: Pride of Portree

Position: Keeper

Character Used: Molly Weasley II

* * *

I never wanted a sister. When Lucy was born, I ran away from home. Nana and Grandpa didn't live too far away from us and they liked it when I come to stay, so I'd thought if I turned up on their doorstep they'd be happy to let me stay there. It didn't go quite as I'd planned.

The first thing they did was call my dad. Nana took me into the kitchen to give me food, like she did with everyone who visited, and then the next thing I knew Dad was grabbing hold of my arm and dragging me back through the floo. At home he didn't even look at me, just told me to go to my room, staring at a point just above my head.

Mum came up later and told me I was grounded for a week. I was only allowed out of my room to use the bathroom and to have meals. Even when eating, I was confined to the kitchen, while the rest of the family ate together in the dining room.

Once the week was up, I was finally allowed to see my sister. Having missed her birth due to running away, then being punished, I had almost forgotten she existed. When Mum brought her into my room so I could see her, I wanted to run away again. Mum was gazing at her like she was perfect, even though to me she looked rather a lot like a wrinkly potato.

There was only room for one child in this family, and it was clear to me that Mum and Dad had chosen her. Dad never had time for me because he was always working, but when he came home he'd make time for Lucy while Mum slept. Mum only wanted me around to help with the baby, always trying to get me to help give her a bath, or change her disgusting nappies. No, thank you!

When Lucy was old enough to crawl she started following me around the house and holding her arms up to me like she expected me to pick her up. I never did though. She already had Mum and Dad, she didn't need me too.

Mum still occasionally tried to get me to help look after Lucy or play with her, but it was halfhearted by this point. She knew I'd say no. I spent a lot of time in my bedroom, reading books or playing games by myself. Sometimes Dad would come and try to talk to me but I wasn't interested. He lost his chance with me when he had another daughter.

When Lucy was almost two she said her first word. Mum said it was "Molly", but to me it sounded more like "Mo-ee". Mum seemed to think it was sweet and that I should think the same, but why should I care when she couldn't even get my name right?

As Lucy got older she eventually learned to stay away from me, especially once I'd started at Hogwarts and learned how to hex her. Of course, I couldn't legally do magic outside of school, but why would I care about being expelled? It's not like there was anyone I needed to impress.

I started spending the Christmas and Easter holidays at school and the summer with Nana and Grandpa. Dad visited every day during the summer, claiming he wanted to see me and that he hadn't given up on me, but it was obvious he was only there to be fed, like the rest of the family that came round. Sometimes my cousins tried to play with me, but apparently I scared them too much for them to really make an effort. It didn't bother me any more; I'd long ago learned to shut off my soul. Emotions just made things complicated.

When Lucy started at Hogwarts she was put straight into Gryffindor. I wasn't surprised. She was the perfect daughter, unlike me, the little lonely Slytherin. She didn't look very happy about her placement though. I briefly wondered why before I put her out of my mind. With her being five years behind me and in another house I would probably never have to see her.

A few weeks later one of the Slytherin prefects told me she'd found Lucy crying in the toilets. Apparently she was sad because she'd wanted to be in Slytherin with me because then maybe I would like her. I laughed at that. Having never even spoken to the girl, apart from when threatened by Mum or Dad, how could I possibly know enough to like her?

That summer, Lucy came to stay at Nana's house too. Nana asked me if I minded, but since she was already there I just shrugged. There wasn't really much I could do about it even if I could bring myself to care.

When I was called down to dinner that night, Nana had set my place at the table next to Lucy's. I sighed and sat down. At least I only had to deal with two more months of this before going back to Hogwarts and never having to see the girl.

As the days went on, Lucy got more and more irritating, smiling and laughing at everything Grandpa said, helping Nana in the kitchen and simply being the perfect little granddaughter. Slowly but surely I was being pushed out of my family again, and I was not going to let that happen.

One night, I snuck into Lucy's room after I was certain Nana and Grandpa were asleep. Standing over her bed I looked down at her prone form and scowled. This girl had cost me everything that made me happy, and now she was going to pay.

I drew my wand and looked at it, briefly remembering the moment it had chosen me. I was told that it was good for curses, but I'd never really tested it properly. Well, only one way to find out if it was true.

"Avada Kedavra."


End file.
